Infrared light transmission film can be used to form infrared retroreflective sheeting that retroreflects infrared light while retroreflecting substantially no visible light. Such infrared retroreflective sheeting can be used, for example, in signs or markings detectable only by infrared viewing devices or in touch screens of position detection devices where it is desirable to reflect infrared radiation received from an originating source back to the originating source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,861 discloses an infrared retroreflective cube-cornered sheeting that includes cube-corner elements that are infrared (IR) selective. The IR selective cube corner elements are formed from a polymeric matrix that is transmissive to at least some wavelengths of infrared light but is substantially absorptive to visible light. The polymer matrix includes a polymer, which is typically transmissive to both visible light and infrared light, and a combination of red, yellow, green, and violet colorants sufficient to absorb substantially all of the visible light and permit transmission of infrared light having a wavelength of about 750 nm to about 1100 nm.